Singh et. al disclosed a traveling cutter assembly in their U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,774 for severing a sheet into desired length, which however may have the following drawbacks:
1. Even the sheet to be severed is locally immobilized against the edges 36 of the groove ridges 34 for minimizing the tendency of the sheet to be buckled or plowed when cut by the cutting blades 56, the serrations 32, 34 may slow down the sliding movement of the cutter slide 20 on the track 10.
2. For making the V-shaped grooves 32 and the upper ridges 34 of the track 10, the production cost thereof will be increased.
3. If using the cutter having such V-shaped grooves 32 and upper ridges 34 for cutting a very thin film such as a wrap film, the film when pressed between the slide 20 and the upper surface 30 of the track 10 may still be wrinkled or plowed to influence a packing appearance of a sophisticated or precious present or article wrapped with the wrinkled film.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of such a conventional cutter and invented the present roller-pressed film cutter apparatus.